Family Hoilday
by NCIS 2012
Summary: Team Gibbs , Abby and director Shepard go on hoilday for a while but will the 'kids' behave when they do not need to protect the navy and marines maybe TIVA aswell bad at summarys
1. getting ready for the family hoilday

A/N : this is my first story ever so hang with me, had a couple of stores in my head so here it goes

I don't own any of these characters of NCIS

Pairing;JIBBS

Monday morning bullpen;

"Come on people hurry up please we don't want to be late." Abby said to the rest of the team and director,she was excited because they had agreed to go away on holiday for a little while they were all getting ready to leave when Tony said "What time do we need to be at the airport?" Abby looked at her watch and gasped "WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET THERE!" she shouted everyone hurried to grab there stuff and walked to the lift ride down felt like hours to Abby when really it was only minutes onced they were out of the lift they headed to the van that Abby hired to pick them up from the Navy yard they all got in and seated. Abby and Tim sat at the front then behind them Tony and Ziva and at the back sat Gibbs and Jenny on the way to the airport there was lots of aruging going on between Tim and Tony Gibbs had had enough of his 'boys' aruging so he shouted "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP ARUGING WE ARE GOING NOWHERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND !" the boys replyed saying "Sorry boss." The rest of the ride to the airprot was in slince they got out the van and thanked the driver before going to check in, when they were in the airport Gibbs got all the 'kids' together and him and Jenny told them "Now look we are in a busy place so dont move from beside me or Jenny got it" the 'kids' all nod there heads and stay beside there 'mum' and 'dad' until the flight is called Tony , Ziva and Tim all run down to the gate but Abby stays beside Gibbs holding his hand so she doesn't get they reach the other three Gibbs head slaps them and says "What did I say about NOT MOVING FROM BESIDE ME OR JENNY!" Tony Ziva and Tim all look to the ground and mutter something that souned like 'sorry' they boreded the plane and Gibbs seated them he put Abby and Tim two rows in front of him and Jenny and put Tony and Ziva behind them so he could keep an eye on them he let Jenny sit at the window and he sat in the aile seat the fligt atendent was walking down the ailes making sure that everyone had there seats belts fastend when she walked past Gibbs she smiled showing her pure stright white teeth Gibbs smiled back she was about to say something when Abby bet her to it "Mummy Daddy what time does the plane land?" Gibbs answerd "About 3 hours abs why?" "Because am sleepy." Jenny sopke "Well abs you can go to sleep if you want" "Ok mummy but promise me that you and daddy will wake me up before we land" "Promise" they answerd at the same time, the flight atendent looked shocked and said to Gibbs and Jenny "How many children do you two have?" Jenny look at her and said "We have 4 children 2 boys and 2 girls" the flight atendent nodded and said "What are there names?" Gibbs answerd this time "There names are Tony Ziva Tim and Abby" the flight atendent looked at the 4 people in front of them and saw all them waving to her she waved back and walked away Jenny nudgd Gibbs and he turned to look at her she said "Do you think that freaked her out?" Gibbs replyed "I think that would freak anyone out who doesn't know us" Jenny nodded her head before resting it on Gibbs's shoulder and snuggled into him Gibbs wraped his arm around Jenny making her feel safe and warm.

REVIEW


	2. let the hoilday begin

A/N ; thanks to the people that have reviewed the story

I don't own NCIS or any of the charters

The Plane (2 and a half hours later)

Gibbs gently shakes Jennys arm to wake her up "Jenny time to wake up" Gibbs says in a soft voice but nothing happens he tries again but still nothing so he leand down a prssed his lips to hers when he pulls away she sits bolt stright in her seat she glances at Gibbs and he has a smirk on his face "Leroy Jethro Gibbs do that to me again and I swear I will let Ziva kill you with a paperclip" Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head he gets up from his seat and walks down to wake up Abby. He runs his ran up and down Abbys back and says "Abs wake up you wanted me or Jenny to wake you up before we land" Abbys eyes flutter open and she looks into Gibbs's ice blue eyes and smiles "Morning daddy" she says with a yawn Gibbs chuckles and kisses her forehead and goes to make sure Tony and Ziva are ok he walks to there seats to see that they both are asleep he slaps Tony head and the SFA jolts awake bringing Ziva with him his eyes scan around to see what woke him his eyes finally land on his boss "Aw hey boss are we about to land?" his only reply was a nod of his boss's went back to his seat next to Jenny and she was looking out the window he was wondring if she even notice if he was back so he cleard his thorat and Jenny jumpd at the sudden noise beside her,she turns to see Gibbs trying to hold in a laugh that he was failing badly she raised an eyebrow at him before she spoke "Whats so funny Jethro?" he shakes his head and answers her by saying "Nothing Jen" before she could reply she was interuped by the flight atendent to make sure that there seat belts were fastend again when she walked away to take her seat the plane started to lower and began to shake when the plane finally landed Gibbs got the 'kids' all together again and told them the same thing he did back at the airport at home and this time all the 'kids' walked beside them to the suitcase part of the airport and they started to grab there suitcases and stuff as it came out of the tunnel and onced they had all there belongings the 'family' headed toworads the exit of the airport the got into a mini bus and headed for the hotel. When they were at the hotel they only booked 3 rooms so that meant they would have to double up Abby grab Tim and says they would share Tony and Ziva say they didn't mind to share either so that left Jenny and Gibbs to share the final room they headed up to there room to start unpacked...

Room 850 (Abby & Tim)

"So Timmy do you think we could get Tony and Ziva and mummy and daddy together by the time we get back home" she asked, Tim looked at Abby and sighed he know that Abby wanted to get them together for ages and even had nicknames for them both Tony and Ziva were Tiva and Jenny and Gibbs were Jibbs he looked into her eyes and saw hope and happinest how could he say no to her "Ok Abby we will see what we can do ok but I won't promise that it will work" she squealed and gave Tim the bidggest hug ever.

Room 851 (Tony & Ziva)

Tony and Ziva were unpacking when they heard something outside there door Tony looked at Ziva and shrugged his shoulders and continuted unpacking when they both finished they went to explor there hotel room that they would be sharing for 2 weeks Tony walking into what looked like the living-  
room and saw a 82 inch flat screen t.v and almost screamed "Ziva come look at this!" Ziva ran into the living-room and tryed to look for whatever Tony sounded so excited about after looking around for 5 minutes she gave up and turned to Tony who was now looking at her "What am I ment to be looking for?" she asked, Tonys mouth fell open and he just pointed to the t.v Ziva shoke her head and walked back into the bedroom muttering something about Tony been so childish.

Room 852 (Gibbs & Jenny)

Gibbs and Jenny finshed unpacking and sat down on the couch and looked at each other they were trying to read each other without having to ask what the other was think when Jenny finally give in she looked him in the eyes and said "What are you thinking about Jethro?" "Well Jen you now on the plane you said that you would let Ziva kill me with a paperclip did you mean it?" "Of course not Jethro I would never let anyone kill you apart from myself" she said with a grin Gibbs chuckled and looked back into her eyes "Can I ask you something Jen?" Jenny nodded and he continuted "Would you ever give us a second chance?" Jenny looked like she saw a ghost but she answerd "I ... well ... uh ... yes I would give us a second chance would you ?" Gibbs looked her stright in the eye and said "Yes Jen I would give us a second chance" Jenny smiled and Gibbs returned her smile with his own and leand closer to Jenny and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss

REVIEW 


	3. Going to the beach

A/N : Sorry haven't updated in a while been a bit busy

Room 850 Abby + Tim

"Timmy do you think we could get the others to go to the beach ?"

"Don't now Abs maybe if you ask they will "

Abby pulls out her phone and sends a group text to Tony Ziva Gibbs and Jenny the text to them

Says

"Beach time meet at the front desk in 10 love Abby xoxo "

"There we go Timmy all set to go to the beach "

Room 851 Tony + Ziva

"Did you hear my phone go off ?" asked Tony

"It was a text from Abby telling us we are going to the beach ." Ziva answers without looking up

"Ok them guess we better get ready for the beach then " Tony says with the DiNozzo grin

Ziva sighs and gose to get up when Tony asks

"Whats wrong ?" Tony sound really worried and the fear in his eyes was to much for Ziva to look at

So she lied and replyd

"Nothings worng Tony. "

"You would tell me if there wasn't wouldent you "

Ziva looks into her partners eyes and sighed again

"Of course I would Tony "

Nodden that he was fine with her answer Tony gets up and gose to get change for the beach Ziva not

Far behind him.

Room 852 Gibbs + Jenny

After he pulled away from there kiss he looks Jenny in the eye and started to speak

"Are we back together then ?"

his voice is nervous and Jenny could sence it and nodded her head not trusting her voice at the moment after a couple of minutes Jennys hears her phone beep and pulls it out her pocket recevin a text from Abby she closes the text and truns to look at Jethro

"Abbys want us to go to the beach and she isnt taken no for an answer "

Jenny chuckles at her daughters stubbornness

"Guess we better go get change before she send a searchparty for us " Gibbs chuckles and gets up from the couch and extens his hand to Jenny and she gladly took it they went and got change and headed out there room.

Down at the front desk Abby and Tim wait for the others to come down from there rooms first to come is Jenny and Gibbs

"Guess we are just waiting on Tony and Ziva then " Abby says with the hint of boredom in her voice

"They'll be down in a minute Abs just wait " Jennys says to there youngest daughter

"Ok mummy " Abbys says a bit more cheerful

After 5 mintues Tony and Ziva finally turn up and the look on Zivas face had Gibbs looking at her to make sure she was not crying

"Are you ok Ziva ?" Gibbs asked concerned that one of his daughters was unhappy. Ziva looked at Gibbs and fell into his arms and started to cry Gibbs looked up to see that Abby had tears running down her cheeks and hugging Tim really close. Tony pulled a chair over so Gibbs could sit down he pulled Ziva down with him and she was sobbing into his chest he was running his hand up and down her back and waited for her to stop sobbing Ziva slightly pulled away and looked into her dads etes and spoke

"Sorry I am been weak " she said and bowed her head Gibbs looked shocked and shoke his head before replying

"Your not been weak if something has upset you then you can tell us " Ziva looked around her family and sighed and spoke softly

"Today is Talia's birthday its just hard to think that she could have had her 18th birthday today "

Gibbs nodded and stood up he put his arm around Zivas shoulders and kissed her temple and wispherd in her ear

"Do you still want to go to the beach or stay here with me ?" he asked Ziva looked around and smiled and spoke

"Lets go to the beach and have fun " they all nodded there heads and headed for the beach

REVEIW


	4. Family hug

A/N : maybe when they get back from hoilday a blast from the past will happen for Gibbs not really sure yet

Walking to the beach was a lot of fun there jokes and laughs coming from the whole group Gibbs had hold of Abby's and Ziva's hands and Jenny was holding the boys's hands they were walking down a narrow path and Abby asked a question that nearly made Gibbs trip up

"Dad are you and mummy back together ?" Gibbs looked at his youngest daughter and then started stuttering before he got his words together and said

"Maybe you should ask your mother that question " Abby looked the other way in search for Jenny although Abbys decided to leave it until they were at the beach. They walked another 5 mintues and finally saw the beach ahaed of them Tony asked

"Can we run ahaed and look for a spot to put the towles ?" Jennys looked at Gibbs for an answer he nodded his head and they let go of there 'childrens' hands and they ran off chasing one another Jenny and Gibbs just watched them run off and pushing each other shaking there heads they started walking again Gibbs reached for Jennys hand before he spoke

"Abby is going to ask you a question on the beach that might make you stutter at first "

"Jethro I don't stutter my words you on the other hand do "

"Oh really is that right well would you stutter if I did this ," before she had time to think what he was going to do his arms where around her wasit and his lips were on hers it only took seconds for her to respond to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer Gibbs thought that since she didn't pull away or push him away to deepen the kiss by runnung his tounge across her bottom lip asking for permission for entery which Jenny granted he slided his tongue across hers and got a moan out of her the need for air become strong and they pulled apart resting there foreheads against each others

"Wow " Jenny brethed trying to catch her breth

"Damm you didn't stutter " Jenny laughed and pulled her arms from around his neck and took his hand in hers and started to walk again

"I told you I didn't stutter ." rolling his eyes they continued walking in slince they reached the beach and saw were the others put there stuff and did the same , they saw them out in the water playing chicken and they both laughed when Abby and Tim fell in the water Gibbs looked over to Jenny to see that she was wearing a red and yellow bikini Gibbs's mouth went completely dry so he got up and went over to the cool box that they brought along with them grabbing two bottles of water out it he handed on to Jenny and drank the other one Abby saw that they were finally at the beach so she went back to were they were and asked her question

"Mummy daddy said that I should ask you this question "

"Ok Abs whats the question ?"

"Are yous guys back together " Abby looked at Jenny then to Gibbs, Gibbs had a smirk on his face and Jenny's mouth was opend in shock getting her thoughts together Jenny shook her head and answerd the question

"Yeah Abby me and Jethro are back together " they pepeared themselves for what happened next because Abby jump and hugged both of them in a bone crushing hug and screamed all the way back to the water to tell her sister and brothers what she had just heard still laughing by the way Abby screamed and ran back to the water Gibbs said

"Fancy going into the water ?"

"Not now Jethro we just got here and we will be here for a little while yet " completely ignoring her answers he stood up and picked Jenny up and throw her over his shoulder and walked towards the water

" LEROY JETHRO GIBBS YOU BETTER NOT THROW ME INTO THIS WATER I MEAN IT !" Jenny screamed Gibbs just laughed and walked into the water waiting for the right time to throw Jenny in, a massive wave came and knock Gibbs off his feet soaking them both from head to toe in a second, standing up Jenny looked for Gibbs but could find him suddenly something tapped her shoulder she spun around nearly falling but two stronge filmiler arms went around her waist and caught her before she fell

"I told you not to throw me into the water " she said the only reply she got was a kiss to the neck they could hear a bunch of awwws in the background and turned around to see the 'children' standing there Jenny opened her arms and the kids run to her the had a family hug and pulled apart

"Ok me and your mum are going to go back and relax while yous do whatever yous want but behave !" Gibbs warns them the kids nod there heads before running back into the water Gibbs and Jenny walk back hand in hand to there seats

"Jethro can you put sun cream on my back please? "

"Sure Jen turn over and lie on the towel and I'll put it on " Jenny rolls over onto her stomach and lets Gibbs put the sun cream on her back when hes done he sits on his own towel and watches Jenny sleep when he turns to look at the kids he can't believe what he saw, Tony and Ziva hugging in the middle of the water he was going to go head slap DiNozzo but a hand on his stop him he looked round to see Jenny look at him with a look you dont want to miss with

"Leave them alone Leroy "

_'Dammit she must mean it she calls me Leroy she only calls me that whens I've pissed her off _' Gibbs thought nodding his head he leand back and just watched the world go by 3 hours later Gibbs and Jenny decided it was time to leave sothey stood up and started putting there stuff away Jenny looked out into the water and saw the kids not making an movement towards them

"How we going to get them out the water ?" Jenny asked

"Like this " Gibbs answerd before doing the whistle that he used to do in the marine corps and shouted

"LETS GO KIDS WE ARE LEAVE NOW !" Tony Ziva Tim and Abby all came running out the water towards there parents when they reached them Jenny and Gibbs handed them there towels to wrap around them so they could dry off. Tony said

"What we doing when we get back ?"

"We will get showerd and changed for dinner " Gibbs answerd and they started walking back to the hotel.

REVEIW


	5. She's pissed off

DISCLAMER : I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARTERS

A/N : i am going to have a surprise for Gibbs after the hoilday

They just arrived back to the hotel just in time because DiNozzo was complaining about needing to pee all the way back so when they entered the hotel Tony rushed off to the toilet and the others laughed at the way he was turned to Ziva and mentioned for her to follow him the others stay away so Gibbs could talk to there oldest daughter

"Are you feeling better now ?" Gibbs asked in a soft tone Ziva nodded her head before hugging Gibbs he tightend his grips and kissed her temple before he lossened his hold on her and put his arm around her shoulders and walking back to the others who where still waiting on Tony

"Do you think the toilet sucked him in " Abby suddenly asked everyone turned to her and burst out laughting

"What ?' she asked

"Abs I don't think the toilet can suck people in !" Jenny answerd between laughts

"Well hes taking for ever in there Tim can you go and see whats taken him so long please? "

"Fine Abs I'll be back in a minute ." Tim walked away and the others followed him with there eyes about 5 mintues later the boys finally came out the toilet

"What took you so long ?" Gibbs barked

"Sorry boss long line and am lucky I didn't pee myself ." everyone laughed but Tony had a straight face and then they stopped and saw he was seriously telling the truth rolling there eyes they started walking back to there rooms to get ready for dinner. Tony and Ziva walk to there room with Tony's arm around Ziva's shoulders and her head on his shoulder Jenny and Gibbs walking behind them holding hands Jenny wispherd to Gibbs

"They look cute together don't they " Gibbs looked at his girlfriend and shook his head

"Rule twelve Jen " was his only reply Jenny stopped walking and looked at him and sighed and walked away from him, Gibbs walked back to his and Jenny's hotel room and saw that Jenny was getting changed

"Jen are you pissed off at me ?" he asked

"No Leroy now go and get change so we won't be late for dinner " she answerd coldly

"You are pissed off you never call me Leroy unless your mad " he told her the only answers he got was a huff and Jenny walked into the toilet to finishes getting ready Gibbs sighed and got changed for dinner with his family.

REVEIW


	6. Family Dinner

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and i have decided that the team and director have been away for a week now

Gibbs waited for Jenny to get ready before speaking again Jenny finally walked out the toilet and Gibbs put his hand on her arm and spun her around to look at him her eyes had fire in them and he know for sure that he pissed her off .

"Jenny am sorry please forgive me " Gibbs looked like he was about to cry and the only reply he got was a kiss on the lips he looked back into Jenny's eyes and only saw love and that made him feel batter.

They walked out there rooms and towards the lift to take them down to the restaurant for dinner they were the frist ones there and Gibbs was starving so he called DiNozzo

'Hey boss '

'DiNozzo hurry up am starving and stop by Tim and Abby and tell them to hurry up aswell '

'Ok boss on it ' Gibbs hung up and looked back at Jenny and he saw her shaking her head and laughting

"What you laughting at ?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"You always bossing them about it's there hoilday to Jethro " she said he just nodded his head and entered the restaurant and got a table for 6 mintues later the 'kids' joined them in the restaurant, they looked at the menus and the waiter came over

"What can I get you to drink ?" he asked

"3 red wines and 3 beers please " Gibbs answerd for them the waiter nodded and walked back to the bars to order there drinks while he was away Abby was thinking becuase she was missing Ducky and bert because she forgot to bring bert with her and asked

"When do we go home ?"

"Why Abs whats wrong " Jenny asked in a motherly voice

"I miss Ducky and bert " Abby pouted

"We leave tomorrow Abs think you can go one more day ?" Gibbs said looking at his little girl all he got was a nod of her head as his waiter came back with there drinks and they order there food Tony got pizza Tim got fish Ziva got pasta Abby got chicken Gibbs got staek and Jenny got lasagna the waiter nodded and went to the kitchen to place there order. After the waiter brought there food the ate and had a conversation going when they had finshed there dinner the waiter asked if they wanted deserted and they looked at Gibbs and he nodded so they got ice cream Abby and Ziva got strewberry sauce and Tony and Tim got chocolate Gibbs and Jenny just had is plain onced they were done with there ice cream they all got up and Gibbs said

"I'll pay for dinner so don't worry about it " the others started saying that it was fine and they would pays for there own but a Gibbs stare made them change there minds and they all said thank you to Gibbs. They walked out of the restaurant and Jenny told them

"Make sure all your stuff is packed and in your suitcase because they don't keep anything they throw anything left away " they all nodded and went to have an early nite so the could get up for there plane to go home in the morning, in the lift up to there rooms this Tony asked

"What time is the flight ?" Gibbs looked at him and smirked knowing his 'kids' weren't morning people he know this was going to be fun he looked at Jenny and she had a smirk aswell he answered Tony without looking at him

"The flight is at 0400 hours in the morning so we need to get up at 0300 hours and leave here by 0330 hours " all he heard was groans and Tony spoke for all of them

"Whos got the tickets for that time in the morning you know we aren't morning people " Tony whined Gibbs head slap him and at that monment the lift opened and they walked down to there rooms frist stop we Abby and Tim they said there goodnights and Abby hugged them all Tim hugged Ziva and Jenny and nodded at Tony and Gibbs and went into there hotel room and went to bed next stop was Tony and Ziva, Ziva hugged Gibbs and Jenny and Tony hugged Jenny and nodded at Gibbs and entered there room to pack unlike Abby and Tim who had packed the day before Gibbs and Jenny walked down to there room hand in hand and went straight to bed because the packed the day before aswell so they didn't forget anything. They got changed for bed and snugged under the covers and before he went to sleep Gibbs kissed Jennys head and wispherd

"Goodnight Jen I love you " Jenny answerd before sleep over took her and said

"Goodnight Jethro and I love you too " and they both drifted off to sleep with a smile on there faces

REVEIW


	7. Family Return

A/N : had writers block

At 0200 Jenny and Gibbs woke up and got a shower then started getting ready for there flight back to D.C by the time they were ready it was 0300 they know the kid would need to be woken up by one of them so Jenny went to Tony and Ziva's room and Gibbs went to Tim and Abby's the knocked on the door and nobody came so Gibbs picked the lock and Jenny used the master key she got from the front desk and they both entered the rooms.

Tony + Ziva's room

"Ok you two time to get up so we dont miss our flight " Jenny said in a soft wispher all she got was a faw mumbles and nothing else what surprised Jenny is that Tony had his arm around Ziva's waist and she was snugged up into Tony's embrace and didn't seem to mind, Jenny walked over to the curtains and opened then to revell sun light she walked back over to the bed and spoke louder

"Get up now we are going to be late if you dont !" Jen shouted Tony and Ziva jolted away and glared at Jenny before they both fell out of bed and moaning about it been to early to get up and moving about,

"Yous should be used to it your are of course team Gibbs are you not "Jenny said as she looked at her oldest children

"But mum its like really early in the morning you know we are not morning people " Tony and Ziva replyed at the same time Jenny just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room but then stopped before closing the door to say

"You where lucky Gibbs wasn't the one to wakes yous up this morning " Tony and Ziva both looked at each other with wide eyes and Jenny walked out the room laughting.

Tim +Abby's room

Gibbs walked in and saw them still sleeping he didn't waste any time before shouting

"GET UP THE TWO OF YOU OR WE WILL BE LATE FOR OUR FLIGHT BACK HOME AND BE DOWN AT THE FRONT DESK IN 15 MINTUES OR ELSE I WILL BE BACK UP HERE AND DRAG BOTH OF YOUS DOWN OK !" Abby sprung out the bed and hugged Gibbs and said

"No need to shout dad we would have gotton up if you just shook our shoulders " her voice was full of sleep and that made Gibbs smile to see that he could always make one of his kids be up without getting moaned at and with that he walked out the room not needing to do anymore he meet Jenny and they both walked hand in hand back to there room to get there stuff together and go down to the front desk and wait for the other to join them. They were waiting 10 minutes before the other 4 came down looking like zombies Jenny and Gibbs walked out the hotel with no problem but the kids were nearly falling all over the place there was a mini bus to take them to the airport waiting outside Gibbs told the kids

"Put your suitcases down and get in the bus I'll put them in for yous since yous look like you all have hangovers which I hopes yous don't " Gibbs said to them and Jenny looked at ghem before saying

"Do yous have hangovers ?" all the kids shook there heads and both Jenny and Gibbs nodded that they understood that is was due to the fact that they weren't wake yet. The kids pilled into the mini bus and the driver was helping Gibbs he looked at Gibbs funny before asking

"Are they really your kids because they way you and your wife talk to them to a stranger it would look like it was a happy family " Gibbs looked at him and chucked before answering

"You could say that I love them like there my kids and they do call me and my partner mum and dad so yeah they are my kids and thanks for the help " he said to the driver before walking to the sliding door of the bus and got in and closed it behind him. The ride to the airport was in slince no doubt that the kids were asleep because there was no arguments or fighting or this gave Gibbs and Jenny time to themselfs without dealing with them,

"You know I think this is the quietest I have ever heard them " Jenny wispherd to Gibbs who was now looking around the bus seeing the kids out for thr count, Abby had her head on Tim's shoulder and his head rested on top of hers then he looked at Tony and Ziva, Tony's heads was on the window and Ziva's head was on Tony's side Gibbs just turned back and kissed Jenny's head she looked at him with a suspicious look on her her face he must have noticed her looking at him because he turned round ans said

"What ?"

"What was that for ?" she asked

"Because I love you " he said with a kiss at the end

"Good I love you too " about 5 minutes later they were at the airport and Gibbs told Jenny

"You wake the kids I'll get the suitcases out ok " Jenny just nodded her head and unbuckle her seat belt and went over to Tony and Ziva and gently ran her hand up and down Ziva's back her eyes open slowly and Ziva looked into Jenny's green eyes

"We are at the airport wake Tony for me please so I can get Abby and Tim up " Ziva nodded and started running her hand throw Tony's hair to wake him up he woke up with a smile on his face and was about to speak when Gibbs cut him off by shouting

"WILL YOU TWO STOP PLAYING GRAB ASS AND MOVE WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH " they two of the jump apart and headed for the back of the bus to join the rest of there family to go back home. They only had 20 minutes before the plane leaves so the checked in and they all ran down to the gate just in time to get on the plane they were seated and the flight atendent told them to buckel up so the plane could leave they do as they were told and buckel up and the planes startes to take off.


	8. AN

A/N : I know that i can't spell good but thats not my fault its hard for me to spell and read so don't need to keep saying it and i keep forgetting to spell thanks you to the people that say its good really mean alot


	9. We're home

A/N : Sorry for the spelling before I start dont have spell check on my blackberry playbook

The team were sitting rather quiet and Gibbs was wondering why he couldn't hear arguments and Tony annoying anyone so he unbuckled his belt and went to check on them because this plane they were on coming back was bigger it had 4 seats together so all the kids sat in the one row. At the window was Abby then beside her was Tim and then Ziva and Tony on the aile seat Gibbs thought _no wonder it's so quite they are all asleep again _he chuckled and went back to sit down next to Jenny who was sitting at the window seat she noticed Gibbs coming back and smiled and said

"Has Ziva killed Tony and thats why its so quite ?"

"Nah they fell asleep thats why there isn't any fighting going on " rolling her eyes she snugged into Gibbs's side and closed her eyes she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to the top of her head smiling to herself as she drifted off into a light slumber so she could get up when the plane lands in an hour. Gibbs was really bored he had nothing to do Jenny was asleep the team were also asleep and he wasn't tired so he couldn't sleep moaning to himself he asked the flight atendent

"Excuse me how long until we land back in D.C " the flight atendent looked at her watch and said

"About 20 mintues or so sir " she replied with a smile that would blind someone with how white her teeth were Gibbs just nodded his head in thanks and wonder if it was a good idea to wake Jenny up he flashed back to the time in Paris when he tryed to wake her up and he ended up with a blackeye and a burst lip because she hit him with the side of her gun shaking his head of the memory he gently started to shake Jenny's leg

"Jen time to wake up and help me wake the kids " he spoke to her in a so soft voice he didn't recognize it Jenny's eyes fluttered open her sparkly green eyes meet his ocen blue and she nearly melted into the chair, signing she sat straighter in her seat and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them unclipping her belt she and Gibbs walked down to were the kids were seated Jenny wemt to the window amd softly nudged Abby and Tim they both opens there eyes and smiled Tim yawned and Abby said

"Are we nearly home yet mum ?" Jenny nodded and saw that Gibbs had woken Tony and Ziva up aswell she walked past and ruffled Tony's hair and went back to her seat with Gibbs in tow the got back to there seats just in time for the seat belt light to come on they sat down and buckled up there belts looking out the window Jenny could see the airport and know that in a matter of mintues they would be going home and back to work on monday. When the plane landed the kids waited for Jenny and Gibbs to come off the plane before going to get the luggage seeing them coming they walked over to them and started towards the arrivals belongings they quickly gathered theres and was about to leave when they saw a filmiler face and stop in shock the kids and Jenny where white like the saw a ghost and Gibbs felt sick

"Stephanie what are you doing here ands whos the kid ?"

"Hello Leroy " she said with a smirk

REVIEW


	10. New addition to the family

A/N : Don't worry nothing is going to happen to Jibbs in this story

Stephanie looked at the kid next to her then back at Gibbs the boy had brown hair and ice blue eyes and had the same shape of face as Gibbs all the team looked at the boy and then to Gibbs compering the similarities Abby stood forward and said to the boy

"Hi I am Abby whats your name ?" the boy looked at her then to his mother who nodded her head showing that he could tell her his name the boy cleared his throat and spoke

"Hi my name is Jay Leroy Gibbs nice to meet you Abby " Jay said sticking his hand out for her to shake it, Abby shook his hand and walked back to the rest of them and nodded towards the boys to say to do the same the team look at Gibbs and saw that he didn't believe that he was his kid so Ziva been bold and voicing her 'dad's' thoughts stood forwards and said

"I don't believe that this kid is Gibbs's so are you here to reck havioc for my family or do you have proof that he is Gibbs's ?" Jenny looked at her oldest daughter and scolded her

"Ziva thats not nice its not the boys fault that his mother never told him who his dad was or told Jethro sooner so say sorry to Jay please " Ziva looked at her then to the boy who was on the way to start crying because of the harsh words a glare for Jenny made her sigh and look back to Jay and say

"Sorry Jay but it's a bit of shock to know that we need to share our dad now and as you now know my name is Ziva " walking back to her brothers and sister who were trying to hold in a laugh Abby and Tony finally broke down in fits of laughter and ended up on the floor rolling around Jay looked at Gibbs and asked

"Are they really my brothers and sisters now the only reason my mum is here is because her new boyfriend doesn't like me and doesn't want me around the house and I don't want to go to a fostering home so please can we go and get DNA done and find out if you are my dad then if you are can i stay with you i really don't want to go into care " Jay had big pleading blue eyes and Jenny caved first and nudged Gibbs who was still looking at Tony and Abby and nodded his head to answer Jay's question Gibbs cleared his throat and said to the boys

"Well tell Jay your names so we can get this over with and this here is Jenny she is there mum and my partner and if you are my kid maybe we can convince Jenny into adopting you if you want " Jenny looked at him and was shocked that he would want her to adopt Jay if he was his kid she looked round to see the other kids have claimed down a bit she walked over to Tony and Tim and took there hands and walked back other to join Gibbs and said

"This is Tony and Tim they are the oldest and second youngest Ziva is the second oldest and Abby is the youngest " Jay looked at the two boys and smiled the boys returned his smile and Abby asked Gibbs

"Can we keep him hes so cute and it suckes that his mum can't even put him before her boyfriend " Abby glared at Stephanie and walked over to Jay and asked

"Do you like hugs ?" the boy nodded and was wrapped in one of Abby's bone crushing hugs and Gibbs had to pull her off because Jay turned a funny blue colour and couldn't breath

"Ok I can run a DNA sample and find out if he is yours Gibbs it will only take 10 mintues and I really want to go and see Ducky i have missed him so much … Oh and bert i have missed him to so can we go to the navy yard please please please Gibbs " Abby begged with big doe eyes that Gibbs couldn't say no to so he nodded his head and they headed out the airport and to the taix rank and got 3 taixs one for him and Jenny one for the kids and one for Jay and 5 mintues later they arrive at the navy yard and show there ID to the security and Jay and Stephanie get visitors badges they all head into the lift and press the button for the bullpen and get out we the doors open the team head to there desks and sit down Jenny heads to her office and Abby Gibbs Jay and Stephanie all head to the back lift down to the land of labby as Abby calls it onced in her lab she gets her computers up and running and goes to get cotton bubs she hands one to Gibbs and he stares at it the to Abby with an eyebrow raised rolling her eyes she takes it off him and opens his mouth and rubs it inside of his cheek and does the same to Jay she turns around and types something on her keybored and then turns back to Gibbs and asks

"Can I go see Ducky now ?" he nods and she runs off towards the lift down to Duckys, Abby came back with Ducky and the older man walk over to Gibbs and said

"Is the boys yours ?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and the beeping of Abby's computer made them walk over to her she had wide eyes and was white she turned and looked at Jay and screamed and ran towards him pulling him into a massive hug screaming

"I HAVE A NEW BROTHER ISNT GREAT GIBBS HES YOUR SON WE NEED TO TELL THE OTHERS AND JENNY !"

REVIEW


	11. We love you dad

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Jay

Gibbs just looked at Abby with a shocked expression on his face Ducky elbowed him in the ribs and he came out his trance he looked at Stephanie and said

"I need all his stuff then because I dont have anything because I didn't know about him until 2 hours ago so he will need all his clothes and whatever games he plays and stuff like that " Stephanie nodded her head and walked out of the lab to make a call Ducky walked over to the boy and got him out of the nearly death hug that Abby had him in and spoke to him

"I am Ducky but the other kids call me grandpa duck you can call me either my dear boy " Ducky hugged the boy and looked back at Gibbs he stepped forwards and took the boy in his arms and wispherd

"Welcome to the family kid " Abby had tears in her eyes and Gibbs opend his arms and she jumped into his arms and hugged her baby brother and dad, Gibbs kissed her temple and asked Ducky

"Could you call the rest of the kids down and Jenny please Duck I would do it myself but am a bit stuck " chuckling after he said it Ducky nodded and made a few phone calls Gibbs could hear the kids before he could see them they were arguing about something again but it stop because he heard Jenny raise her voice and said

"Enough with this silly arguing ok !" the lift was slient when the doors opend the team and Jenny saw Stephanie on the phone outside the lab Ziva walked towards her with a look of rage on her face her hands in a fist but before she could hit her she felt two strong arms around her pulling her away she looked round to see Tony and she said

"Tony what the hell are you doing atlest let me hit her onced " shaking his head he answerd her before laughing

"No ninja you'll get into trouble and we dont wont you getting into trouble do we ?" she shook her head and let Tony guild her into the lab the rest of them were already in the lab and everyone was hugged in a family hug Tony and Ziva looked at each other with confused faces and Gibbs noticed this and said

"Meet your new baby brother and the new member of the family " smiles on both Tony and Ziva's. Faces they walked over and join the hug they were interrupted by someone clearing there throat everyone look at the door to see Stephanie standing there Gibbs looked at her and spoke

"Well when will Jay's stuff be here ?"

"Andrew will be here in two hours with all of his stuff including Hugo "

"What and who is Hugo ?" Gibbs asked

"Hugo is my dog dad can i still keep him please i promise to walk him and feed him and bath him all the time please dad " Jay begged with his big blue sparkly eyes

"What type a dog it's not a tiny little rat thing is it ?" Gibbs asked his youngest son the boy shook his head and told his dad the type of dog Hugo was

"No dad he is a boxer and he is white with a black patch on his left eye can i please keep him " Gibbs looked around his family they all wanted to keep the dog by the look on there faces and he know he couldn't say no to all of them so he simply nodded and there was cheers and clapping from Abby and Jay. A hour later and they had all clamed down apart from Ziva she still wanted to hit Stephanie for what she is doing to Jay Tony walked over to Gibbs who was sitting at his desk with Jenny and Jay Tony cleared his throat before asking

"Em dad can I talk to you please alone " Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded before getting up and walking to the lift he pressed the botton and waited for the lift to arrive he stepped in and Tony follwed suit he pressed the botton for the ground floor the lift started and Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and turned to Tony

"See becuase Jay is here now does that mean that you will spend less time with us and more time with him " Tony asked with his head down Gibbs put his hand under his oldest son and said

"No DiNozzo i will spend the same amount of time will all of yous and we can spend time together like a family ok dont think that i will ever leave you and your brother and sister out because Jay is here i love all of you ok " Tony nodded and looked Gibbs in the eye and said

"We love you to dad " Gibbs pulled Tony into a hugged and patted his back they pulled away and Gibbs switch the emergency switch back on and the lift started moving again they went to the ground floor and looked for Andrew but couldn't see him so they entered the lift again amd went back up to the bullpen to join there family.


	12. Hugo

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and the spelling

Disclaimer : i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay and Andrew

Bullpen hour later :

Jay was getting more nervios about Andrew coming with his stuff he was still sitting next to Gibbs and Jenny they noticed how nervios he was and so did the team. Stephanie was waiting outside for Andrew so Gibbs wouldn't kill him when he got here instead Stephanie was going to bring the stuff up Tim had an idea about how to get Jay's mind off Andrew so been a good big brother he asked from his desk

"Jay do you like viedogames? " Jay looked towards Tim and nodded his head Tim waved a hand over towards him to come see something. Jay got up and walked over to Tim he saw controllers on his desk but wondered were the console was Tim pointed to one to pick up Jay picked up the white one that left Tim the black one Gibbs was looking at the boys and smiled they were all getting along so well but what Tony said to him in the lift was playing on his mind Jenny tapped Gibbs's arm and asked

"Whats on your mind and dont tell me nothing because remember i can read you like a book " Gibbs looked at her and sighed he know that he had to tell her thing but at the same time he didn't want to he leaned forward and wispherd

"Tony thinks because Jay is here that i wont spend time with the rest of them and he also thinks i love Jay more than the other aswell " Jenny looked towards Tony and noticed that he was sitting behind Ziva's desk talking to her. Abby was down with Ducky and had bert with her ofcourse Jenny stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk and spoke

"Tony can i talk to you please? " he nodded his head and stands he places his hand on Ziva's shoulder and walks past they walk up the stairs and into her office she points to a chair and he sits Jenny closes the door behind them and sits beside him she places her hands over his and looks him straight in the eye and said

"Tony me and Gibbs wont spend more time with Jay than the others and we dont love Jay more than the others either we love you all the same and well will spend time with all of us together as a family ok so dont worry about it i know your real dad never spent time with you but you have me and Gibbs and two sisters and two brothers that love you so much ok " Tony nodded his head and they stand up Tony hugged Jenny and wispherd

"I love you to mum and dad and my brothers and sisters " Jenny felt tears in her eyes but blinked them away they pulled away and walked back to the bullpen to find it empty apart from Jay Tony walked over to Jay and asked

"Where is everyone and why you here along ?"

"They went to see Andrew because he is here and dad didn't look happy "

"Did dad go into his draw and get something out of it " Jay nodded fear could be seen in Tony's eyes he turned to see Jenny looking confused

"Mum dad is going to kill Andrew he took his gun down with him and Ziva is probably going to help and Tim will do whatever dad askeds " Tony sounded scared and worried Jenny sighed and shook her head and said

"Ok I'll go claim your dad down and Ziva and bring them back in you stay here with Jay ok "

"Fine I'll stay with Jay just be careful mum please " Jenny nodded her head and walked to the lift and pressed the botton seconds later the lifts arrives she enters and pressed the ground floor botton the lift doors close and started moving. Tony and Jay sat in slince for a while until Jay broke it and said

"Fancy a game of boxing on the xbox ?" Tony took the controller and said

"Ok but i am the champion at this game i even bet Tim at it so are you ready to lose " Jay justed laughed and they started playing it was a good 20 mintues later when they heard the ding of the lift telling them that someone had come to the floor they heard Jenny shout at them and the others saying sorry and Jenny must have slapped them on the back of the head because Tony heard Ziva say

"Hey you cant dad slap us on the back of our heads only dad can do that " Jay and Tony brust out laughting and the others finally entered the bullpen where they were they looked up and saw them carrying bags and Jay asked

"Wheres Hugo ?" Gibbs whisled and the dog came running towards them

"HUGO !" Jay shouted the dog ran and stoped at his feet to make sure not to knock the boy over. Jay started clapping him and the dog lied down on the ground next to Tony and Jay they others watched as Tony and Jay both were clapping Hugo and talking they smiled and droped the bags and Jenny grab Gibbs's arm and said

"You are coming with me and are going to tell me wont you were thinking of when you started hitting Andrew and Ziva you and me are going to have a little talk aswell " Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed and spoke

"Fine " was all she said Jay looked around and smiled he finally had a family that was going to protect him and love him and make sure he had what he needed he had 2 big brothers that he can talk to when ever his dad or grandpa duck was busy and now he had a mum and 2 sisters that would be there for him when he was upset and needed a hug not that the boys of his family wouldn't give him a hug he just thought girls were better at it.

Jenny's office :

Jenny was pacing back and forwards after what she had just heard she couldn't believe that her partner and son and daughter were going to start a fight because they didn't like the way the treated Jay it's not that it was they right way to treat him and she did hate them both for what they did it was the fact they could press charges and and the whole navy yard saw it, shaking her head she stopped infront of him and looked into his big blue eyes and nearly melted how could she stay mad at him sighing she sat down on his knee and and wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke

"You know sometime i really want to kill you but the damm blue eyes always make me forgive you they should be illegal " Gibbs chuckled leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer before it got to heated Jenny pulled away and Gibbs looked like a little kid that got his favourite toy took away from him. Gibbs looked at her and remembered that she was going to talk to Ziva so he said

"You dont have to talk to Ziva it was my fault i told her and Tim to do it so you dont have to talk to them " Jenny looked at him for a mintue then nodded smiling he took her hand and walked out the office and down the stairs Ziva stood up and walked over to them Jenny said

"We dont need to talk your dad took the blame for everything and told he he told you and Tim to do it so you can sit down now " Ziva walked over to Gibbs and hugged him and wispherd something into his ear he smiled and kissed her temple she walked back over to her desk and sat down . Gibbs and Jenny looked around the bullpen and looked at there children Tony and Jay were asleep with Hugo between them he was also asleep Ziva was cleaning her knifes and Tim and Abby were playing a viedogames smiling they had the best family anyone could ask for and they knew it.

REVIEW


	13. Goodnight kiss

A/N : more family funny coming soon

Disclaimer : i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay

An hour later and the team were finally leaving the bullpen, Hugo was dragging Jay over to the lift Gibbs and Jenny had some bags and Jay had his bagpack pulled over his shoulder. Jay pressed the botton for the lift to arrive couple mintues later the lift come to the bullpen and they walked in Hugo sat down at Gibbs's feet and Jenny laughed

"Looks like you have a new partner for running in the mornings and you know what they say a dogs a mans best friend " Gibbs looked down at Hugo and smiled he stroked the dogs head and the lift stopped at the bottom they left the building and walked to Gibbs's car Jay looked in the back of Gibbs's truck and saw his t.v and ps3 and all his games and his two controllers and also his docking station for his ipod smiling to himself he truned to Jenny and Gibbs and said

"Dad i know i have only met Jenny but can i call her mum please so i can be like my other brothers and sisters ?" Gibbs looked at Jenny and she looked at Jay

"Of course you can Jay i would be honoured to be your mum i wont replace your mum though if you dont want me to " Jenny asked

"I want you to because she gave me up and I never want to see her again " the adults just nodded there heads and put Jay's stuff in the boot of the truck and got in on the way home from the navy yard Jay fell asleep on top of Hugo who was lying on the backseat of the truck Jenny turned round and looked at Jay to make sure he was ok because he was so quite she nudged Gibbs and wispherd

"I know why its so quite now "

"Why ?"

"Because Jay is asleep and so is Hugo " Gibbs and Jenny turned and smiled they pulled into the driverway and parked the truck they got out and got the stuff out the boot to put Jay's gear in his soon to be room they went back out and opend the back doors Jenny got Hugo and Gibbs got Jay out the truck closing the doors behind them they entered the house and Gibbs went upstairs to wake Jay so he could get dressed for bed Jenny was filling a blow of water for Hugo and made a mental note to get Jethro to get dog food for him. 10 mintues later Gibbs came down the stairs and said

"He wont go to sleep without a goodnight kiss from his mum " Jenny looked confused and said

"But in the car he said he never wanted to see her again "

"He was talking about you Jen "

"Oh " Jenny shooke her head and walked into Jay's room and kissed his forehead and said goodnight she came back down stairs and found it empty so she headed to the basement and walked down the stairs she picked up a sander and started working on the boat a faw mintues later she felt someone stand behind her and put there hands on top of hers to guide them he wisphers

"You go with the grain " Jenny smiled and let him take over the sanding they were both lost in thoughts that they jumped slightly when they heard Hugo bark they quietly creeped upstairs to find Hugo at the door barking and growling they look at each other and walk over to the dog Jenny pulls him back and Gibbs opends the door there stood Andrew. Jay must have heard Hugo bark because he came downstairs and walked over to Gibbs and Jenny he saw Andrew at the door and his eyes widened to the size of two dinner plates

"Wh what are you doing here ?" Jay stuttered

"You " Andrew replied Jay ran back upstairs and Andrew tryed to push past Gibbs but the former marine punched him in the throat and Andrew collapsed at his feet Gibbs looked at Jenny and saw that she was scared she waoked over and pulled her into his arms and wispherd comforting words in her ears Gibbs spys at the took of the stairs and saws Jay he waves a hand to tell him to come down he walks down with slowly before running into the arms of his mum and dad Jenny looked at Andrew and said

"Now what do we do with him "

"I called the police when i ran back upstairs "Jay said Gibbs ruffles his hair and pulls his family close and wait for the piolice to show up. The police showed up mintues later two officers stood out the car and walked over to the house one of the officers had blonde hair and green and the other had black hair and brown eyes the blonde officer spoke

"I am officer Maley and this is officer Sweeney whats seems to be the problam we got a phone call from a young boy saying that someone was trying to take him from his mum and dad " Gibbs justed pointed to Andrew and said

"This man was trying to take my son from the house luckily we have a dog that told us someone was at the door of he would have gotting in and took him i want him charged with attempted kidnapping" the officers cuffed Andrew and put him in the back of the squadcar and took there statments and left. Jay looked at Jenny and Gibbs he wondered were he was going to go when they had to work because it was the summer hoildays and he had no other family then the one at NCIS he tugged on his dads hand Gibbs looked at him and asked

"Whats the matter Jay "

"Where am i going to go when you and mum have to work to do the only family i have all work with you and school is out for summer " Jenny looked at Gibbs and said

"You can come into work with us and go down to Abby when your dad and brothers and sister are out in the field or my office and when they are in the office you can stay in the bullpen with them " Jay seem to accept this answer and lot out a yawn Gibbs and Jenny chuckeld they all walked upstairs and to bed with Hugo not far behind them Jenny kissed Jay goodnight and went to Gibbs's room with Gibbs Hugo went into Jay's room and lay down the bottom of the bed and fell asleep Jay crawled back into bed and closed his eyes and dreamed of what the ahead of him will be like.


	14. Just like your brother

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay

The next moring Gibbs woke up with a smile on his face because he was lying in bed with the only other woman he loved apart from Shannon he truned round and looked at the time and saw it was only 0500 hundred hours so he decided to go for a run he got out of bed and changed into jogges and a t-shirt he kissed Jenny's head and left the room he walked into Jay's room and got Hugo they walked down stairs and out the front door they started running down the road and round the corner they entered the park and ran round that twice then they headed to the supermarket to get Hugo food onced Gibbs came out the shop they walked back to the house when they enter the house it was still quiet Gibbs walked into the kitchen with Hugo on his heels he put the food on the table and emptied the water bolw and pure fresh water in it and he opend the dog food and and put some in a bolw aswell he placed both bolws on the floor and headed upstairs to check on Jay and Jenny he walked into Jay's room first and saw him still sleeping with his arms over his eyes and the covers on the floor Gibbs walked in and covered Jay and walked back out the room closing the door quietly he went into his room and saw that Jenny was awake he smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down

"Hey " Gibbs said

"Hey yourself " Jenny answerd Gibbs leaned forward and captured her lips with his Jenny wraped her arms around his neck pulling him closer Gibbs ran his tounge across her bottom lip asking for permission to enter witch she granted he slip his tounge across hers and pushed her back onto the mattress he crawled over top of her using his arms to hold him up so he didn't crush her with his weight he leaned his head down and started kissing her neck she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned Jenny could feel how hard he was went he pressed his hard on against her leg she gasped at how hard he was Jenny ran her hands down his chest and stoped at the top of his jogges she looked up into his eyes and saw how dark they were she sliped her hand into his boxers and rubbed his hard on he moan out her name and kissed her passionately he pulled his trousers down along with his boxers so Jenny could get better access she could tell by his moaning the he was a about to cum any mintue now she increased her speed of her hand and within seconds his body was shaking from his realise Gibbs smiled and kissed her again before pulling her into his arms and walked into the master bathroom he turned on the shower and waited until it was the right temperature he put his hand under the shower and walked in holding Jenny's hand and help her in to they both washed each others hair and rinsed the shampoo off Jenny turned the water off and step out the shower and dryed off and walked into Gibbs's room and pulled out a pair of his jogges and a t-shirt and put them on Gibbs came out of the bathroom and got ready for work he put on black trousers a white t-shirt and a blue shirt over the top they walked down the stairs and Gibbs started making breakfast while Jenny made coffee she handed Gibbs a cup and sat down on the chair at the kitchen table

"We need to stop by my house on the way to work so i can get a change of clothes for work Jethro " Jenny told him he nodded his head to say he understood about 10 minutes later Jay walked down the stairs still half asleep

"Morning mum " Jay mumbled

"Morning Jay " Jenny answerd

"Morning dad " Jay said

"Morning son what do you want for breakfast pancakes or eggs and bacon ?"

"Pancakes please " Jay answerd Gibbs nodded and placed a faw pancakes on a plate for Jay he also gave him a glass of apple juice Jay turned to Jenny and said

"Are you and dad working today ?" Jenny nodded and said

"Onced your finshed your breakfast go get showered and changed so we can leave and you can bring your phone or ipod with you so you wont be bored ok " Jay nodded and ate his pancakes onced he finshed he put his plate and glass in the sink he walked back upstairs and got in the shower 5 mintues later they heard the shower turn off and the door open and footsteps towards Jay's room and his door been closed few mintues later Jay apered dressed in a red adidas tracksuit and gray forest hill shoes he took Hugo out for a walked before they left they stopped by Jenny's house and she quickly got changed and came back to the car they drove to the navy yard Jay was on his phone talking to his friends on bbm they arrived and Gibbs told Jay to put his phone in his pocket until they got into the building they walking into the reception and got Jay a visitors badge and entered the lift they pressed the botton for Jennys floor and road up in slince. They got out of the lift and saw the bullpen empty so they headed into Jenny's office Jay stopped and looked at Jenny's assistant and she spoke

"Hi my name is Cynthia whats yours ?"

"Jay Leroy Gibbs " Jay replied

"Nice to meet you Jay " Jay smiled his charming Gibbs smiled and said

"You now you are kinda hot " Cynthia blushed Gibbs walked out to the outer part of Jenny's office and saw his son flirt with Jenny's assistant he walked over and head-slapped Jay

"Ow what the fu " Jay rubbed his head and turned around and saw his dad standing there with a smirk on his face Jay turned to Cynthia and said his goodbyes and walked into his mums office

"What took you so long you were behinds us when we left the lift ?" Jenny asked Gibbs looked at his son and smirked before saying

"Go on tell Jen were you were "

"iwasflirtingwithyourassistan t " Jay mumbled

"What was that i couldn't understand what you said " Jay huffed and repeted what he said only clearer

" I was flirting with your assistant " Jenny looked at Gibbs to see that he had a smirk on his face and Jenny was trying not to laugh

"You know you might not be blood related to DiNozzo but you are definitely his little brother "Jenny said shaking her head. It was around 0700 hundred hours when the team arrived Jay and Gibbs walked out of Jenny's office and Jay smiled at Cynthia and walked out the other door with his dad they stood on the catwalk and looked at there family Jay whisled and the team looked up and saw them he nodded his head and walked down the stairs with his dad behind him the entered the section and Gibbs looked at Tony and said

"You now DiNozzo Jay is a lot like you "

"What do you mean boss "

"I cought him flirting with Cynthia this morning " Tony looked at Jay who shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Tony high fived him and they both got head-slapped

"OW " both Jay and Tony said as the same time rubbing the backs of there heads Tim and Ziva laughed and Gibbs chuckled before walking over to his desk and sat down Jay sat behind Tony on the table that is behind his desk and pulled out his phone and started talking to his friends on bbm again then suddenly he got a text from an unknown number he clicked the text and read it his face drained of colour and he felt sick Ziva looked up at this moment and saw the change of colour in Jay's faces

"Are you ok Jay you look very white " everyone else looked at him he shook his head and handed Tony his phone that was still on the text Tony swallowed hard and read out the text

"I will get you you watch and I now about your new family lets name them shall we your daddy Leroy Jethro Gibbs your new mummy Jennifer Shepherd your oldest brother Anthony DiNozzo your oldest sister Ziva David then your other brother Timothy McGee and your other sister Abagail Soutio and dont forget your granpa doctor Donald Malared I will get them all before coming for you ! " the team all stood in slince and looked at Gibbs for what they should do

"McGee track that number Jay run up and get Jen Tony go get Ducky Ziva go get Abby " Gibbs ordered they all started with they were told to do Jay ran up the stairs in the first door ignoring the calls from Cynthia to not go in but just like his dad he didnt listen he raced in got Jenny looked up from her paperwork

"Dad wants you down in the bullpen "Jay said going round her desk amd taken her hand and pulling her out her office and down to the bullpen

Down in Abby's :

Ziva walked into the lab and told Abby that what had happend and that she needed to come up to the bullpen and the two raced out the lab and into the lift back up to the squadroom

Down in atopsity :

Tony ran into the room and told Ducky what happend and they Gibbs wanted him up in the bullpen with the rest of the family so the two walked back out and into the lift heading up to the bullpen. When all they family were together Gibbs said

"I want all of yous to stay here until we find out who is after all of us and I dont care if you had plans this weekend if we dont find out who sent that text we will be here until that person is in jail do you understand me " everyone nodded there heads and went about trying to find out who could have sent that text. Jay then thought abput Hugo

"Dad we need to go and get Hugo we cant leave him in the house " Gibbs looked at Jay

"Ok Jay me and you will go and get Hugo and some clothes for the both of us i want all of yous to go home and get clothes for atlest 5 days and be back her for 1200 hundred hours Jen you can come with me and Jay if you want " Jenny nodded and they all stood up and left together.


	15. Long nite to come

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Jay

Jenny Gibbs and Jay all headed to Jenny's so she could get clothes and stuff she will need for the time been Jay sat in the back seat trying to think who could have sent that text but no names came to mind

"Are you alright Jay you are very quiet" Jenny asked

"Am fine just thinking " Jenny and Gibbs shared a look and decided to talk about it later they pulled up outside Jenny's house and got out the car they walked up the steps and Jenny opend the door and walked in with Jay and Gibbs in tow Jay went and sat down on the couch in the living-room and pulled out his phone he starting talking to his friend Dylan on bbm they were talking about football and Jay asked him what school was it he went to so he could move to the same school when the summer was over. Gibbs and Jenny went upstairs so Jenny could pack for a couple of days she packed clothes for work clothes for after work and sleepwear she walked into her bathroom and got her toiletries into another bag

"Do you think Jay is alright ?" Jenny said looking at Gibbs with worry in her eyes Gibbs got up off the bed and hugged Jenny she hid her face in his chest and Gibbs ran a hand up and down her back

"I think he is worried and i think he will be fine cause hes got family that love him and care for him " Jenny nodded and pulled herself away from Gibbs he took her bag in one hand and her hand in the other and walked out her bedroom door and downstairs to find Jay on the couch talking to his friends just as he left him there.

"Come on Jay we just need to go to our house for clothes and Hugo and then back to the navy yard " Gibbs said Jay got up off the couch and opend the door for his mum and dad Jenny kissed his cheek and Gibbs nodded they walked out and Jay shut the door behind him and headed for the car aswell. The car ride was spent in slince not uncomfortable slince though they were about 5 minutes away from Gibbs's house when his phone started to ring Jenny answered it

"Hello"

"Jenny it's Tony is Gibbs driving"

"Yeah Tony he is whats the matter"

"Nothing just tell him that me Ziva Tim Abby and Ducky are back at NCIS"

"I will love you guys"

"We love you to mum and we love dad and Jay see ya later"

"Bye Tony"

"The rest of the family are already at the navy yard Tony called to tell you and he said he loves you and you to Jay"

"Ok are we nearly there yet am bored" Gibbs and Jenny chuckeld as Gibbs pulled into his drive way they got out and headed inside. Jay packed most tracksuits for clothes and another pair of shoes he got Hugo's food and water bolw and his food ready to go aswell he grab his lesh he clipped his lesh to his collor and walked him out the front door to the truck he opend the back door of the truck and Hugo jumped in he threw his bag in and climbed in he waited for his dad and mum to come out of the house before going to sleep. Gibbs and Jenny came out the house and saw Jay and Hugo in the backseat of the truck Jenny opend the passenger side door and got in the car Gibbs put his stuff in the boot along with Jenny's and got in the drivers side and started the car he reversed out of his drive and headed to the navy yard for a long nite to come.

A/N : i now its short but i will make the next chapter longer REVIEW on what should happen next


	16. What we going to do

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Jay

On the drive to the navy yard Jay was really quiet it worried Jenny that he wasn't coping with the whole thing Gibbs looked at Jenny and then to Jay to make sure they were both ok. 5 minutes later they pulled up into the parking lot and got out the car Jay grabbed his bag and Hugo's led and started walking to the lift he pushed the botton and waitied for his mum and dad to join him before pressing the number for the they arrive in the bullpen they saw the team Abby and Ducky all waiting for them

"Where will we all sleep boss ?" Tony asked

"A don't know DiNozzo how many are there " Tony started to count everyone to make sure everyone was there

" 8 boss everyone is here " Tony told him

" Well we could sleep down in the evidence room and there are a faw cots and plenty of blankets and pillows to use " Jenny said looking around the room seen all different emotions on there faces. Abby's was scared and worried Tony seemed to be a little scared but didn't as did Tim, Ziva hid her emotions well so she couldn't tell what hers where, they all gathered up there stuff and headed for the back lift to take them down to the evidence room

" Right DiNozzo you get the cots with Tim Abby you and Ziva get blankets and pillows for everyone and a spear one for Hugo ok " Gibbs ordered them they all rushed off to complet the misson on what thery were to find. Jay looked around and sighed he throw his bag down and slump against the wall and slid down until he reached the floor he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other and back to Jay to see that Hugo had walked over to Jay and rested his head on his legs and Jay's hand stoking his head

" Maybe you should talk to him Jethro " Jenny said looking at Jay then to Gibbs he sighed and nodded his head and walked over to Jay and sat beside him on the floor they sat there no one spoke until Jenny glared at Gibbs he nudged Jay and the boy opend his eyes and looked at his dad his bright blue eyes sparkling like millions of little sapphires

" Whats wrong Jay? "

" This is all my fault dad i put my family in danger and we dont even know who sent that text and my brothers and sisters problay hate me because i am only here and already causing trouble in there lifes " Jay ranted and stood up and walked towards the lift before Jay could press the botton Jenny cought his arm and turned him round to her they both started into each others eyes and Jay fell into her arms and wrapped his around her wasit Jenny ran her hand up and down his back to comfort him Gibbs looked at his partner and son he got up and joined the hug Ducky looked up to see his daughter and her partner and his grandson he walked over and Jay lifted his head off his dad's chest to look at his granpa duck, Jay took his other arm from around his mums waist and pulled his grandpa into there hug the ding of the lift was heard but they didn't pull away from there hug there other jibblets all looked at each other and dumped what ever was in there hands and walked over to the rest of there family and join in on comforting each other. They all pulled away from there hug a couple mintues later and looked around to make sure they were going to be safe down here Gibbs looked at Jay and said

" If you really think that what you told me is true why dont you ask them " Jay cleared his throat and looked at Tony Ziva Tim and Abby

" Do you guys hate me because of all of this and that i am only here and already ruining your lifes " Jay asked nervously Abby gasped and wrapped Jay in a big and the others joined her in the hug

" Of we dont hate you Jay you are our baby brother and could hate you " Ziva said and ruffled his hair the other all agreed and Jay felt a little bit better about himself suddenly it donned on Tony that he hadn't had dinner and he was starving

" Dad i am starving i haven't had dinner yet can we call pizza " Tony asked Gibbs

" Fine Tony call pizza make sure you get enough for everyone while me and Tim set up the cots and blankets and stuff " Gibbs said, Tony pulled out his phone called the pizza place not to far from the navy yard and ordered 2 plan cheese a cheese and pepperoni and a cheese and chicken oned Tony was off the phone he and Jay found a foootball and started to throw it to each other Abby and Ziva joined there brothers in the game Jenny saw them and she know something was going to end up broken so she spoke up

" Make sure yous dont brake anything or your dad will be mad ok " a course of _'yes mum' _was all she heard before the security call to tell them the pizza was here Gibbs headed up to pay for the pizza and brought it back down with also drinks for everyone. They were sitting around in a circle eatting there pizzas when Tony's phone beeped he pick it up and his face went white the others all looked as the color ran from Tony's face

" Are you ok Tony " Jenny asked looking at her oldest son with worry in her eyes he looked up from his phone and around his family he handed Gibbs his phone he looked at the text read it out loud

" Dont think that because you and your family are in the navy yard i wont get yous believe me i will get all of yous lets go over all them again theres granpa duck or Doctor Malared to others theres daddy whos Leroy Jethro Gibbs theres mummy Jennifer Shepherd then your the oldest then Ziva David then Timothy McGee then Abagail Soutio and dont forget little Jay Leroy Gibbs remember i know everything about yous and dont forget it " the other all looked like Tony now white as a sheet of paper and feeling sick

" What we going to do he knows where we are ?" Abby asked looking around at everyone they all shrugged the shoulders and shook there heads trying to figure out what to do.

Review


	17. Bedtime Story

A/N: sorry for the long wait and if you don't like my stories then don't read them english isn't my fist language its my 3rd sorry for the spelling as well

Disclaimer: don't own NICS or any charterers apart from Jay

They spent some time thinking about what they where going to do about the fact the person looking for them found out that they where at the navy yard. Everyone was tired from the long day and where ready for bed Gibbs looked round and decided that he and Ducky would take the boys up to the locker rooms to get changed so the girls could change in private

" Come on boys we will change in the locker rooms so the girls can get changed down here in private "

the boys gathered there stuff for bed and headed to the lift to take them to the locker room Jay pressed the button for the lift and within seconds the lift arrived they step in and Tony pushed the number for the locker room, when the lift dinged to tell them that they where on the floor Gibbs got out first followed by Ducky,Tony,Jay and Tim they each went into separate rooms and got changed for bed. Gibbs was the first to come out of his room he waited for the others to finish getting ready before heading back down to the evidence room next out was Tim then Ducky and finally Tony and Jay walked out at the same time, Gibbs looked between them and shook his head

" What takes yous two so long to get changed for bed ?" Tony and Jay looked at each other then back to Gibbs both shrugging there shoulders Tim rolled his eyes at them and they all headed to the lift to take them back down Tim went to push the button when Tony and Jay went for it aswell

" I want to push it " Tim said looking at his two brothers

" No I want to do it " Jay argued back

" Nuh uh am doing it am the oldest so I get to do it " Jay and Tim both glared at Tony but when they heard the ding of the lift the all turned to see the lift had arrived all the boys turned to see both Gibbs and Ducky chuckling at them before stepping onto the lift and holding to door opened for them to get in the boys huffed and walked into the lift and Ducky pressed the button to stop another argument from happen. When the lift reached the bottom they walked out and headed back to where they would be sleeping for the next couple of days they found the girls sitting together one on each side of Jenny as she read them a story the boys ran over and sat on the floor in front of them to listen in on the story as well. Ducky and Gibbs sat at the table that they had found and watched the others with smiles on there faces Ducky turned to Gibbs and spoke

" She would have been a wonderfully mother "

" I know Duck but she kinda is a mother in a way she has 5 kids the now "

" It's no the same Jethro yes she is a mother figurer to Anthony Ziva Abigail Timothy and Jay but they are not hers and only one of them is really yours "

" Nah Duck all of them are mine we all know that DiNozzo's father left him in a hotel room for a week himself when he was 12, Ziva's dad left her to die in the desert, Tim's and his dad haven't spoken in years and Abby parents died when she was little so they are mine and always will be "

" Just like I will always be there Grandpa Duck " both men smiled at each other and looked back to see there family still listen to Jenny tell them they story Abby looked up from her space on the right side of Jenny and saw both men looking at them all and spoke over to them

" Daddy why don't you and Grandpa Duck come and join us and listen to the story aswell ?"

" Ok Abs we will come and join yous what are you listen to ?" Gibbs replied and him and Ducky walked over to them and sat down next to the boys on the floor

" Mummy is reading one of the harry potter book to us " Gibbs nodded and Jenny continued on with the story. About 20 minutes later the kids where starting to get really tired and found it hard to keep there eyes opened so Jenny finished up the chapter and closed the book, looking round they found that Abby Tim and Jay had falling asleep as well as Hugo who was next to Jay's bed asleep on the blanket that Gibbs got for him Gibbs got up and helped Ducky up and lifted Jay into his arms and carried him to bed he tucked him and a placed a kiss on his forehead he headed back and done the same with Abby and Tim by that time Tony and Ziva where in there bed aswell he walked over to Ziva and tucked her in and kissed her forehead

" Goodnight Ziva "

" Goodnight abba " smiled to himself he stood up and walked over to Tony he sat down next to his bed and ran his hand through his hair and tucked him in he stood up and kissed his oldest sons forehead

" Night Tony "

" Night dad " Gibbs continued to run his hand over his head until he fell asleep, onced he know he was sleeping he headed over to Jenny and kissed her on the lips goodnight and headed for his own bed. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes knowing his family would be safe with him been there and they would protect each other no matter what happened

REVIEW


	18. Scream

A/N: sorry for the long wait English is my 3rd language bear with me on the story don't like don't read

Disclaimer: don't own any charterers apart from Jay

String awake Gibbs felt a slight weight on his chest cracking his eyes open he looked down to see Jenny sound a sleep with her head on his chest. He looked around and saw everyone was still asleep deciding to wake Jenny so they could go get changed for the day ahead of them, running his hand through her hair Jenny buried her face deeper into his chest mumbling something about been to early to get up he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up she slowly opened her emerald eyes and stared into his sapphire and both smiled Gibbs leaned forwards and whispered

" Why are you not on your own bed ?"

" Missed the warmth of you to much " Jenny softly answered back Gibbs rested his forehead against Jenny's and kissed her lips Jenny responded and kissed back before they know it they where pulling away breathlessly and snuggling closer together

" We have to get up and get changed and then make sure we have breakfast ready for when the kids wake up " Gibbs told Jenny, she nodded and stood up offered him her hand to pull him to his feet they head over to where there bags where and got clothes and walked towards the lift to take them to the locker room. A good 20 minutes later they where heading back down to there family they step off the lift together hand in hand and saw that Ziva,Tony and Ducky where up and talking walking over Gibbs kissed Ziva's temple and Jenny hugged they boys then Ziva

" Did yous sleep well ?" Jenny asked them

" Yeah we did thanks am going to go and get changed then come back down ok " Tony said

" I'll come with you Tony so I can get ready aswell " Ziva spoke up from the other side of the room grabbing there stuff they went off to get changed. Jenny was on the phone asking Cynthia to order breakfast for them and told her what has happened for them to be staying at the navy yard after coming off the phone she looked after to see Tony and Ziva where back Ducky and Gibbs talking and McGee and Abby where not there she didn't panic or anything because she know they where only getting changed Jay was still asleep, she walked over to his cot and sat down on the floor next to his bed and ran her hand through his hair the style of his hair much like his dads his eyes fluttered open and they where a baby blue colour instead of the sapphire colour they usually are he smiled and buried his face into his pillow and spoke

" Mornin' mum "

" Morning Jay it's time to get up and changed so we can get work done ok " Jenny spoke her voice soft and quiet Jay nodded his head Jenny stood up and watched as Jay swung his legs out of bed and onto the cold floor pulling his feet off the floor he grab a pair of socks and put them on so his feet wouldn't be so cold. Jay took his clothes and went off to the locker room to get ready he meet McGee and Abby up there and they waited for Jay to finish getting ready so they could go back down together. When they came off the lift the saw all there family stand around the table filling there plates with food Jay ran over grab a plate and piled his plate with food sitting on the floor next to Tony both boys ate there food and watched as the others did the same, Jay wondered to himself if his family could go on holiday again after the found out who was after them he must have had a look on his face that his dad asked

" What's the matter Jay ?" Gibbs asked his youngest son

" Just wondering if we could go on holiday when this is all over that's all " Jay told his dad, Gibbs nodded his head and continued eating onced everyone was done they put the rubbish in the bin the team headed up to the bullpen Abby to her lab and Ducky to autopsy when the team where just turning there computers on and getting settled the ding of the lift made them look up to see Jackson Gibbs standing there was a smile on his face he looked around and found 4 faces he reconsigns and one who he didn't he walked over to the boy and said

" Hello my name is Jackson Gibbs what's yours ?" Jay looked at Gibbs then back to Jack and shook the older mans hand

" Hi am Jay Leroy Gibbs this must mean your my grandad " Jack turned to Gibbs with a confused look on his face he then spoke to his son

" Never know you had a kid Leroy when did this happen ?"

" Bout 11 years ago didn't find out until a week ago mind you " Jack nodded his head and smiled at Jay he was about to say something when there was a loud bang and glass was flying everywhere they all hit the floor but not until they heard a scream

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE


	19. Stitches

A/N: sorry for the long wait and english is my 3rd language

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS or any charterers apart from Jay

About 10 minutes after they all hit the floor everyone got up to make sure they where ok. Gibbs had a gash on his forehead Jay had a slash on his upper arm Tony Ziva and Jack where all fine McGee had glass stuck in his side but didn't know until he stood up and walked over to Gibbs, the older man pulled his jacket aside and looked at the glass that was sticking out on of his agents side he looked up at Tim and saw he had gone white Gibbs pulled a chair up and sat McGee down he looked around to make sure they where all ok one more time before heading up to Jen's office to tell her what had happened when suddenly the door to Jenny's office flew open and a bloody Jenny and a scared looking Cynthia walked out and onto the catwalk Jay followed his dad's gaze and saw his mum and Cynthia walking out the office Jay saw all the blood and ran towards the stairs with his dad on his heels. Onced they reached them Gibbs pulled Jenny into his arms and held her close Jay looked at Cynthia and saw she was crying he didn't like when woman cryed so he hugged her and told her that everything was going to be ok after the girls had calmed down they all walked down the stairs to the bullpen by the time the where down the stairs Abby and Ducky where there talking to the others and Ducky looking over there injurers. More time pasted and McGee had been to the hospital and to get the glass removed Gibbs let Ducky stitch his head and Jays arm Jenny cuts where only little so didn't need stitches so Ducky put graze on them onced everyone was taken care of they all went back to the bullpen and sat down to talk as a family. Tony was the first one to speak

" Do you think that who ever sent the texts done this to us ?" Gibbs signed and looked at his oldest son and saw that he was scared even if he wouldn't admit it

" Maybe DiNozzo a don't really know but a do know something who ever did this is going to pay big time " the tone of Gibb's voice meant he was serious and he would find who ever did this to his family because he learnt in the marines the word semper-fi meant that you are always faithful and he was one to stick by that word no matter what the cost was. Later that night they where all down in the evidence room, Abby and Ziva where talking about who could be doing this to there family Tony McGee and Jay where throwing the football about with Hugo chasing after it Ducky and Jack where playing poker and Gibbs and Jenny sitting round the corner from them all to have a bit of privacy they where sat on one of the cots and Jenny snuggled into Gibbs side and closed her eyes Gibbs looked down to see her eyes closed and kissed the top of her head then her cheek followed by her lips when his lips touched hers she kissed back and deepened the kiss Gibbs pushed her to lie down on her back and he crawled on top of her he moved his lips from hers and onto her neck sucking at the pulse point in her neck getting moans out of her meant that she didn't want him to stop he ground his hips against hers earning a sharp intake of breath from Jenny, she could fell his erection through his trousers and could tell he wanted more she sat up and looked into his eyes to see them gone a deep blue when she spoke her voice was husky

" Maybe we should move to to my office so no one can see " Gibbs nodded his head and stood up he took her hand and walked over to the lift and pressed the button just before the lift arrived the ball that the boys where playing with rolled to Gibbs feet he looked down and then to the boys he picked it up and mentioned for them to move back a bit the boys took off running and Gibbs lobbed the ball all the way across the room Tony picked Jay up and he cought the ball in his arms the boys cheered and started there game again. Jenny and Gibbs stepped into the lift and pushed the button for Jenny's office the ride up was quick and they all but ran into her office locking the door behind them Jenny grab his hand and lead him over to the couch he pulled her blouse off and started working on the buttons of her trousers Jenny pulled his shirts over his head and unbuckled his belt she pulled the zip and and his trousers fell to the ground he step out of them and pushed hers to join his on the on the floor of her office next he unclipped her bra and threw it across the room she pushed his boxers down and saw his cock standing at attention waiting to enter her finally he pulled her pants off and lied her on the couch he looked into her eyes and saw that she was ready he was about to enter her when she spoke

" Jethro we need protection " Gibbs got up and walked over to his trousers and took out his wallet and pulled out a condom she smiled at him and took it off him and opened they blue wrapper and places it onto his cock after she had done that she nodded and he positioned himself before entering her they both moaned and Gibbs chocked out

" Damn Jenny your so tight " he thrust into her and made love to her for the fist time in a long 6 years

REVIEW


	20. A New Granddad

A/N: sorry for the long wait

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS or any charters apart from Jay

After there love making Gibbs and Jenny went back down stairs to the evidence room to find everyone asleep. They crept back to there cots and lay down closing there eyes with the biggest smile on there faces it was Jay who woke up first the next morning he yawned and swung his legs to the side of the cot he was sleeping on making sure not to stand on Hugo he stood up and grabbed his clothes for the day and left to get changed. When he came back only his two granddads where up

" Morning granddad Jack morning granddad Duck "

" Morning Jay " Jack replied

" Good morning Jay did you sleep well " asked Ducky Jay nodded his head before heading over and waking up Hugo to take him out for his morning walk. By the time Jay and Hugo where back from there walk everyone was up and ready for there day ahead of them they had gotten a tip from an unknowing caller saying that they where the person threatening them and that he would leave a clue in rock creek park at noon so Gibbs had Tony,Ziva and McGee get bulletproof vest just encase after strapping them up and himself he turned to Jay and said

" Go and sit up with your mum until we get back your granddad Jack is down with your granddad Duck and Palmer " Jay looked at his dad and nodded he looked around and saw that Abby wasn't anywhere so he asked his dad

" Where is Abby ?"

" She is down in her lab " McGee answered him and pulled his gun out his draw and holstered it. Jay walked them to the lift and hugged them all before running up the stairs to his mum's office he walked right in just like his dad but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw and older man and his mum talking sitting at the large table in her office Jay looked sheepish at his mum and spoke his voice low

" Um sorry mum I can come back if you want " Jenny looked at her youngest son and smiled she waved him over and stood up

" Sir I would like you to meet Jay he is my son Jay this is my boss " Jay extended his hand and shook the older man's hand

" Nice to meet you sir " Jay looked at his mum and smiled the older man looked between the two and had a smile on his face he looked at Jay and spoke

" Please call me Phill and it's nice to meet you can I ask you a question Jay ?" when Jay nodded his head Phill sat back down followed by Jenny and Jay

" Who's your father Jay " Jay looked at Phill then to Jenny when she turned to look at him she nodded her head to say hat he could tell him who his father was

" My dad is agent Gibbs sir " when Phill nodded his head that he understood what he had just said he looked at Jenny and said

" He's not really your's is he " Jay answered before Jenny could and what he said made Jenny smile at him and kiss his head

" No sir Jenny is not my real mum but I wish she was you see sir my real mum didn't tell my dad about me until a couple of days ago and the only reason she did that was because her new boyfriend didn't like me so she choose her new boyfriend over me so if I had to choose between Jenny or Stephanie to be my mum I would choose Jenny any day of the week I love her and I love my dad and my brothers and sisters and my two granddads and my uncle " Jay finished and looked at Jenny she had tears running down her face Jay used his thumb and wiped them away before kissing her cheek Phill looked at them confused he asked

" I got that Jenny is your mum and Gibbs is your dad but who is your brothers and sisters and two granddads and uncle ?" Jay laughed and answered the question

" Easy sir my two brothers Tony and Tim my two sisters Ziva and Abby my two granddads Jack and Ducky and my uncle is Palmer we are one big family sir and I would like to think that you like to be part of this family I can tell you think of my mum as a daughter and want to protect her so that kinda makes you another granddad " Jay smiled and looked at the older man who had the worlds biggest grin on his face

" I would be honoured to be your granddad Jay and Tony's,Ziva's,Tim's and Abby's aswell why don't you come over here and give your granddad Phill a hug " the smile on everyone's face in that room when Jay got up off his seat and hugged his new granddad.

-12.00 Rock Creek Park-

Gibbs and his team arrived at rock creek park and spilt up to go and look for whatever was left from them to find after about an hour Tony and Ziva found a piece if paper with writing on it, it said

_' clue number 1 you have 2 more to find I will be in touch ' _

they looked at each other before making there way back to find Gibbs and McGee after an our hour of searching the place they decided to call it a day and head back to the navy yard when the got back Gibbs gave McGee the evidence to go down to Abby's lab to see if she could get a finger print off the paper after he did that he went up to Jenny's office to see her and Jay he entered without stopped much like his son did earlier he had to stop and look at the sight in-front of him Jay hugged his boss who had the biggest smile on his face he had ever seen and Jenny who had tears running down her face he walked over and kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears away and hugged her close

" Why is Jay hugged our boss ?" Gibbs asked his voice low enough so she could only hear Jenny looked at him and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face

" Jethro Jay isn't hugging our boss he is hugging his granddad Phill " Jenny and Gibbs looked back to the two of them and saw they where watching them Gibbs looked at his son and said

" Well Jay aren't you going to welcome your new granddad into the family ?" Jay turned back to Phill and hugged him again before saying

" Welcome to the family granddad Phill "

REVIEW

semper-fi


	21. Excited to meet Chloe

A / N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay

It had been a couple of days after they found the first clue that they cought the guy it was Andrews brother James who was sending the threats and he got send to prison were his brother was aswell.

As it was summer and they had no cases the family decided to go to the park for the day. Gibbs,Jenny and Jay where in their house getting ready Gibbs walked out of his and Jenny's room dressed in a blue polo and blue jeans he walked downstairs and started the coffee minutes later he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he turned around and was surprised to see Jenny instead of Jay. Jenny must have seen the surprised looked and said

" What i can get ready quickly you know " Gibbs looked at her and took in what she was wearing she had on dark washed skinny jeans and a green blouse. 10 mintues later Jay walked down the stairs he walked over to Jenny and kissed her cheek and nodded to his dad

" Morning " Jay mumbled Jenny chuckeld and hugged Jay to her she felt him wrap his arms around her and sigh Gibbs looked at Jenny and then Jay and smiled it was good they got on. Jenny and Jay pulled apart and sat at the table Jay was wearing grey Nike jogges with a red tick a green Nike t-shirt with a red tick and his brown hair spiked up. There was a knock on the door Hugo barked and ran towards the door and jumped up and down until Gibbs came and told him to sit he opend the door to see Tony,Ziva,Tim,Abby and Ducky he stood to the side and let them in they all headed for the kitchen Tony turned and grinned at Gibbs who raised his eyesbrow

" Aww dad you knew we where coming so you made breakfast " Gibbs looked at him and laughed he walked back to the cooker to finish breakfast for everyone Tony sat next to Jay who was on his phone talking to a girl he knew called Chloe McShay on bbm the conversion said

ChloeMcShay3

Hey Jay xx

Gibbsyboy:)

Hey Chloe x

ChloeMcShay3

How are you ?xx

Gibbsyboy:)

Am good wby x

ChloeMcShay3

Am good thanks wot r u doing today?xx

Gibbsyboy:)

Going out with my mum dad brothers sisters nd grandpa wby x

ChloeMcShay3

Nothing mum and dad are fighing again :(xx

Gibbsyboy:)

Do you want me to ask my mum if you can come to nd sorry about your mum nd dad x

As Tony read that he turned to Jenny and said

" Hey mum can Jay's girlfriend come with us today " before Jenny could say anything she saw Jay glared at Tony before jumping off his seat and whacked Tony on the back of they head so hard that Tony's head hit the table Gibbs ran from his stop in the kitchen to stand inbetween his oldest and youngest kids

" Thats enough Jay you don't hit your brothers or sisters " Jay didn't say anything he just kept glearing at Tony. Tony stood wide eyed with his hands in the air showing Jay he was only joking around Tony found his voice and said

" Jay buddy i was only joking around ok " Tony looked at his kid brother and saw that the colour in his eyes had changed from the dark ice blue back to baby blue and his body didn't seem as tense Jay sighed before looking into his big brothers green eyes and saying

" Am sorry Tony i shouldn't have hit you " Tony nodded showing he forgave him Jay looked at Jenny who was looking at him with worry in her eyes Jay sighed again before walking over to her and hugged her

" Am sorry mum " Jay wispherd

" Jay can i ask you something ?" Jenny asked when she felt nod

" Do you have any things you need to tell us " Jay pulled away and looked at Jenny

" Like what ?" Jay asked confused

" Like do you have any anger problems " Jay looked around at his family and know this moment would come

" Yeah i have intermittent explosive disorder i have had it since i can remeber " everyone looked at each other and Tony asked

" Whats thats ?"

" Its an anger disorder you get angry really quick and cant stop the things you do or say " Abby said Jay looked at Gibbs and saw that he didn't seem to mind infact none of them did everyone walked over and had a family hug Jay asked

" Mum can Chloe come with us today please? "

" Course she can sweetie does Chloe know about your anger thing ?" Jenny said

" Yeah she and Dylan are the only people i told apart from yous " Jay explained

Everyone nodded and sat back down at the table Jay went to his room so he could charge his phone he clicked on to his bbm to see he had a message from Chloe

ChloeMcShay3

Hey Jay is it ok for me to come ? xx

Jay replied

Gibbsyboy:)

Yeah i asked my mum she said you could come r they still fightin ?x

ChloeMcShay3

Yeah they r still fightin :( xx

Gibbsyboy:)

I will see you soon Chloe x

Jay walked back downstairs and everyone was excited to meet Chloe but Jenny,Ziva and Abby were excited the most Jay called for Hugo to come get his led Jay clipped it on and they family left for there day at the park

Review


	22. At the park

A/N : Sorry for the spelling English isn't my 1st language

Disclaimer: i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay and Chloe

Before the family went to the park they stop at Chloe's to pick her up Jay walked up the stairs with Tony beside him he rang the door bell and waited for someone to come and answer the door mintues later Chloe was at the door she had on a pair of jeans a blue top and a hoddie that looked to big to be hers Jay handed Tony Hugo's led and opend his arms Chloe ran into them Jay held her close and ran his hand up and down her back

" Are you ok ?" Jay wispherd Chloe didn't say anything just nodded her head. They pulled apart and saw that Tony had walked back to the others Jay took Chloe's hand in his and walked over to his family he could tell Chloe was nervous so he squeezed her hand and he felt her squeeze back Jay stopped infront of his family and said

" Everyone this is Chloe , Chloe this is my family my mum Jenny my dad Jethro my oldest brother Tony my oldest sister Ziva my other brother Tim my sister Abby and my grandpa Duck "

" Nice to meet yous all and thank you for letting me come today " Chloe said everyone said nice to meet you and it wasn't a problem for Chloe to join them. They started walking to the park Jay was holding Hugo's led in one hand and Chloe's hand in the other Tony and Tim were joking around and Ziva and Abby were laughing at them Ducky was walking with Gibbs and Jenny who were at the back. When they reached the park Jay let Hugo off his lesh so he could run around Tony and Tim played with the football they brought with them while Abby and Ziva played frisbee with Hugo running between them Jay and Chloe sat down with Gibbs,Jenny and Ducky. Jay was talking to his dad when he heard Jenny asked Chloe

" So Chloe what do you mum and dad do ?"

" Well my dad is a marine and my mum is a teacher " Gibbs looked up from where he was talking to Jay to see if he would know Chloe's dad because of his time in the marines but as it turned out he didn't he continued his conversion with Jay and he knew that his son cared about Chloe more than just a friend. Jay got up and Chloe looked at him and smiled she watched as Jay ran over to his brother and joined in playing football. As Chloe turned around to watch Jay Jenny saw a name on the back of the hoddie

" Chloe is that hoddie Jay's ?" Chloe turned to Jenny and nodded

" Yeah we where out with our other friend Dylan and i was really cold so Jay gave me his hoddie and said i could keep it it still smells like him and its my favourite one it has his second name on the back " Chloe explained

Chloe looked around and spotted someone she really didnt want to see ever again and just hopped he didn't see her or Jay but she was out of luck he saw her and headed towards her Chloe stood up and backed away from him Jay cought Chloe standing up and turned to see what was wrong when he saw who was walking towards her he lost it he ran at full speed and slammed his shoulder into the other boys stomach the other boy landed on the ground and Jay was sitting on him punching into his face. Chloe screamed and ran over to stop Jay

" JAY PLEASE STOP PLEASE !" Chloe screamed tears where running down her face and her body was shaking Jay's head snapped up and saw Chloe and the mess she was in he got up and walked towards her with his hands in the air showing he was not going to hurt the other person anymore Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer Jay put his hands on her hips and placed his forehead against hers

" I am sorry Chloe i know you dont like it when i fight but its just i really hate him for what he did to you " Jay said Chloe pressed her lips to Jay's and looked into his baby blue eyes and said

" I know you hate him and yes i dont like it when you fight but iam glad to have you i love you Jay " Chloe kissed Jay again only this time he responded and mumbled

" I love you too Chloe " when they pulled apart Jay looked at his family and knew he would hve to explain why he just beat the crap out of someone for no reson well thats what it looked like to them anyway sighing he walked over to his family and saw that they all has worried faces Jay sits down and Chloe sits beside him everyone else sat down and waited for Jay to speak he took a deep breath and said

" The boy his name is Mark he is Chloe's ex-boyfriend he uh he wanted to uh he wanted to have sex with her but she said no so he forced himself on her nothing happend though she got away but every since then i wanted to kill him and Dylan has already breat the shit out him before i couldnt leave it so thats why i did it " everyone nodded there heads and began to pack up and head home when they got to Chloe's house they could hear people shouting Chloe started to cry and Jay held her Jay turned to his mum and said

" Can Chloe stay with us please ? " Jenny nodded and the family went back to Gibbs's house to stay the nite.

Reveiw


	23. Dylan is coming over

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer: i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay and Chloe

As the family where walkig back to Gibbs's house they spoke about what they were going to do on their next weekend off call Tony suggested they should go camping and maybe Chloe could come aswell Abby got really excited about the idea and was practical bouncing the others looked at Gibbs and he nooded saying that they could go

When they reached the house Jenny unlocked the door ( **ever since Gibbs had Jenny and now Jay in his life he started to** **lock the door every night and whenever he left the house **) the kids walked in first followed by Gibbs,Jenny and Ducky Jay and Chloe walked upstairs into Jay's room Chloe looked around and took in what she saw in his room was his bed, his t.v, his ps3,games and controllers, a desk with his docking station and ipod on the wall where posters of the marines and football players, his football kit was on his chair he also had a walk-in wardrobe and other stuff that would be in a boys room Jay walked over to his bed and sat down he turned on his ps3 and looked at Chloe he said

" Want to play ?" Chloe shook her head and sat down on the chair she watched at Jay played his ps3 there was a knock at the door both teenagers looked up and saw it was Tony and Tim

" Hey can we play aswell Jay? " Tim asked Jay nodded his head and his brothers came into his room and closed the door behind them Chloe was on her phone she had changed her name from ChloeMcShay3 to ChloeMcShay±JayGibbs she heard her phone beep and looked to see who it was, it was Dylan she started to spaek to him the conversion was

Dylshy:p

Hey Chloe

ChloeMcShay±JayGibbs

Hey Dylan

Dylshy:p

How r u ?

ChloeMcShay±JayGibbs

Am fine thnks wbu ?

Dylshy:p

Am good ask Jay if i can come to his and i will talk to u there

ChloeMcShay±JayGibbs

Ok

Chloe turned to Jay and said

" Jay Dylan asked if he can come over "

" I will need to ask my mum or dad first " Jay answered

" Dads away out to the shop with grandpa duck mums downstairs with Zi and Abbs " Tony told him Jay put his controller down and stood up off his bed and walked over to Chloe and took her hand and walked out the room and downstairs he spotted his mum in the living-room sitting on the couch with Abby and Ziva on each side of her watching a movie he walked over and asked

" Hey mum can my friend Dylan come over please? " Jenny looked up and smiled at them ' _they look so cute together'. _

" Ok Jay as long as you and your brothers behave " Jenny said in a stern voice

" We will mum promise " Jenny nodded her head and both Jay and Chloe smiled they went back upstairs and Chloe pulled put her phone she founf Dylan on her list and texted him saying

ChloeMcShay±JayGibbs

Hey u can come do u now were he lives ?

Dylshy:p

Yeah i now were he lives n i will b there soon

ChloeMcShay±JayGibbs

Ok see u soon

Chloe put her phone down and looked up at Jay he was playing his ps3 and laughing with his brothers she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder he turned and smiled

" Can i see your phone Jay? " Chloe asked Jay nooded his head and handed her his phone she smiled and bent down and kissed his cheek Chloe was looking through his bbm list when someone popped up to him she had already changed his name from Gibbsyboy:) to JayG+ChloeMc the person that popped up said

Deckyboy

Do u go out with Chloe McShay?

JayG+ChloeMc

Yeah and this is Chloe Jay's playing his ps3 with his 2 brothers

Deckyboy

Aw ok

Half an hour the doorbell rang Jay ran downstairs to answer it he pulled open the door and grinned at the person who was standing on the other side

" Hey Jay " Dylan said

" Hey come in Chloe is upstairs in my room with my brothers " Jay said he stood to the side and let Dylan into the house and both boys ran updates ready to have some fune

Review

A/N 2: if you have a blackberry add my pin 2A4CE896 only if your under 16 and live in the uk or usa or canada


	24. Can Dylan Stay

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer: i dont own ncis or any of the characters apart from Jay,Chloe and Dylan

It was an hour later when Gibbs and Ducky came back from the shops Jenny,Ziva and Abby started to make dinner while Gibbs and Ducky sat in the living-room and watched T.V Jay,Tony,Tim,Chloe and Dylan where upstairs the boys where playing the ps3 while Chloe sat in a chair near by and watched.

Jenny who was dishing up their dinner shouted into Gibbs

" Jethro can you get the kids from upstairs please dinner is ready " Gibbs stood up off the couch and walked to the bottom of the stairs he heard laughing coming from Jay's room and knew that they wouldn't hear him if he just shouted so he walked up the stairs and knocked on Jay's door the room went quiet and he could hear footsteps walking towards the door when the door opend he saw his second oldest son standing there looking at him

" Sorry dad are we been too loud ?" Tim asked Gibbs shook his head and said in his gruff voice

" Dinners ready get washed up and come downstairs " Tim nooded and turned to the others in the room and told them dinners was ready and they where to wash up they left the room one by one each smiling at Gibbs who was still stood outside Jay's door he watched them walk downstairs after washing up and went to do so himself he was about to walk into the kitchen when Hugo barked Gibbs turned to see the dog looking at him then to his bolws Gibbs laughed and said

" Jay come and feed Hugo " minutes later Jay walking over to Hugo's bolws and poured food in one and water in the other he told Hugo to sit and give him a paw before telling him to get his food he walked back into the dining-room and sat back in his seat that was between Chloe and Dylan they eat and have a conversation going about what they would be doing tomorrow Jay looked at his mum and asked

" Mum i know that Chloe is already staying but can Dylan stay aswell please ?" Jenny looked at Gibbs and back to Jay she took one look at him with his big ice blue eyes and couldn't say no

" Ok Jay Dylan can stay if that is ok with his parents " Jay and Dylan hi-fived each other and went back to eat their dinner.

After dinner the boys where told it was there turn to wash up they groaned and each received a slap to the back of the head off Gibbs they took the plats and one would wash the other would dry and the last one would put the thing away after they where done Gibbs stopped them for going back up to Jay's room he told them

" Take Hugo out for a walk please " Jay threw his head back Tony groaned and Tim rolled his eyes and huffed

" NOW !" Gibbs barked at them Jay called for Hugo clipped his led on and Tony opened the door for him they walked Hugo for half an hour and then went back to the house Tim opened the door Jay let Hugo off his led and closed the door behind him it was after 10 and he was starting to get tired he had been up from 7 and was deciding to call it a nite Dylan and Chloe were both calling it a nite aswell all three teenagers walked upstairs and into Jay's room ro find an air bed,blankets and a pillow Dylan said

" I will take the air bed if thats ok with yous two " Jay and Chloe nodded Jay walked over to his darws and and pulled out three pairs of shorts and a t-shirt he handed a pair of shorts to Dylan and a pair to chloe along with the t-shirt. Chloe went to change in the family bathroom Jay went into his mum and dads eu-suit while Dylan got changed in Jay's room Jay and Chloe knocked before they heard Dylan say

" Am changed yous can come in " Jay pushed open the door and let Chloe in before him he closed the door and walked over to his bed and oulled back the covers he crawled in and slid to the back Chloe crawled in and snuggled into Jay before saying

" Goodnight boys " Jay replied first

" Night babe " Dylan said

" Night Chloe "

" Night Dylshy " Jay mumbled as sleep started to over come him all he heard was Dylan faint voice saying

" Night Jay " as he slipped into the land of dreams

Review


	25. One Big Family

A/N : Sorry it took me so long to update i have been busy

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Jay,Chloe and Dylan

The next morning Jenny woke up to find she was alone in bed she sighed and pulled back the covers and got out of bed grabbed her house-coat and walked downstairs to find Gibbs,Ducky and Ziva up and eatting breakfast she walked in kissed Ducky's cheek Ziva's temple and Gibbs's lips

" Morning " Jenny said

" Good morning Jennifer " Ducky replied

" Morning Jen " Gibbs said in his gruff voice and Ziva mumbled her good morning before heading back upstairs to sleep somemore Jenny chuckeld and shook her head before grabbing a cup and pouring coffee into it she topped up Gibbs's and he smiled at her for knowing exactly what he wanted.

2 hours later Jay,Chloe and Dylan walked downstairs and into the kitchen Gibbs and Jenny were still in there Ducky was in the living-room watching the history channel Jay opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of honey loops both Dylan and Chloe nodded he placed the box on the table and got three bolws and spoons he turned to Dylan and said

" Get the milk out the fridge Dylshy " Dylan nodded and opened the fidge grabbed the milk placed it on the table and closed the door back over Chloe sat down poured three bolws of honey loops and handed on to each boy before adding the milk the teens ate their breakfast in slince onced thery were finished Jay took their bolws and placed them in them sink Jay turned to looked at his girlfriend and best friend and asked

" What do you want to do today ?" before they could answer Gibbs said to his youngest son

" Jay me and your mum brothers sisters and grandad duck have to work " Jay sighed he looked at Jenny with his big blue eyes and asked

" Can Chloe and Dylan come with us them ?" Jenny was having a hard time trying to say no to him finally she gave in she sighed and said

" Ok Jay they can come as long as you behave " Jay nodded his head and kissed Jenny's cheek

" Why don't you all go get showered and i will drive Chloe and Dylan home so they can change and then meet you at the navy yard " Gibbs said looking at then three teens they nodded and went upstairs to get showered Jay went into his mum and dads eu-suit Chloe went into one of the family bathroom while Dylan went into the other. 20 mintues later they were all showered and ready to go they were all in Jay's room when they heard shouting coming from one of the other rooms

" TONY GET UP NOW OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE !" Jay realised it was his mum who was shouting

" BUT I DONT WANT TO GET UP !" Tony shouted back

" DONT MAKE ME GET YOUR DAD ANTHONY NOW GET UP !" they heared Jenny threating they heared footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room with all the shouting it was quiet for a minute the all they heared was

" OW DAD THAT WAS LIKE REALLY SORE " Jay laughted because he new that Tony just got hit on the back of the head minutes later there was a knock on Jay's door the door opened and Gibbs stuck his head in

" You guys ready to go " they all nodded and grabbed their phones before heading downstairs and out the house Jenny's security detail was waiting on her Chloe and Dylan went with Gibbs in his sedan Jay went with Jenny in the suv along with Tim Abby,Ziva and Tony went with Ducky in his morgans they all left together Jenny got to the navy yard first follwed by Ducky they all got out the cars the came in and stood and waitied for Gibbs 10 mintues or so and his sedan pulled into the parking lot him Chloe and Dylan all got out the car and walked over to the others from an outside they all looked like one big family

Review


End file.
